Caged Bird
by NingenOnna
Summary: Kagome finally realizes Inuyasha will never be able to give her the love she needs. Will she be able to find someone who can? Sess/Kag. Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.
1. Chapter 1: Caged Bird

"**OSUWARI!"**

"**OSUWARI!"**

"**OSUWARI!"**

Kagome abruptly turned and marched away, pausing only for a moment to hiss in a voice dripping with venom, "Inuyasha….Don't follow."

Leaving the sunny clearing behind her, she penetrated into a dark forest thick with foliage.

An hour later Kagome was beginning to regret her rash behavior. Stopping to rest, she leaned against a thick oak. The solid trunk, its size attesting to its great age, comforted her heavy heart.

_What was I thinking? Losing my temper like that…Now I'm lost and it's getting late. Well, I'm certainly not about to crawl back to Inuyasha. I'm just so tired. I'm tired of all the pain and fighting. I just need a break._

* * *

_That woman! She was nearby, and at last without protection._

His yokai began to pulse and fury filled his body at the thought of her. His hands clenched with the bloodthirsty desire to wrap around her slim throat. Finally, he could crush her like the bird in a cage her name proclaimed her to be.

_That traitorous wench has finally left the hanyo's side. Now is my chance._

With that thought, the powerful daiyokai took off in the direction of the lonely miko's scent.


	2. Chapter 2: Outsider

As she recalled her fight with Inuyasha, hot tears stung at her eyes. She sank to the ground in desolation, curled up in a ball.

_Why?! Why Inuyasha?! How could you say such things to me?_

She'd been practicing her archery after they'd made camp for the day. She was starting to become frustrated because her aim was off, which only made her perform even more poorly. Finally, she threw down her bow in defeat.

Inuyasha had ambled over and casually said the words that finally crushed her already over-strained heart. "Keh. Why bother, Kagome? You'll never be as good as Kikyo. You're not strong enough to fight."

In that moment, she realized that she had made a grave mistake. She had made the wrong choice when she told Inuyasha she would stay with him. She had given up on wanting his love. She desired only friendship and acceptance from him now, but he could not give her even that.

_Inuyasha will never see me as myself. To him, I will only be a lesser version of Kikyo. I am an outsider in this time, someone who does not truly belong._

_Then where do I belong? Where?_

Suddenly, she was snapped out of her reverie by a fast approaching yokai, with a very familiar aura. She quickly wiped at her eyes, desperately wanting to hide the tears, and stood.

"I know you're there Sesshomaru. If you've come to kill me, at least do me a favor and make it quick."


	3. Chapter 3: Shock

_Humph. The miko will pay for her insolence. _

Inhaling deeply, he paused in shock. The sadness that drenched her sent was familiar and stirred emotions he had long thought himself rid of. This was the same sorrow she had felt at their first meeting.

Sesshomaru emerged from the shadows. He sauntered forward and stood face to face with the woman.

_Why hide your tears? I am an Inu. You can hide nothing from me. _

Sesshomaru almost laughed at himself. He knew far too well how capable this woman was of hiding things.

Keeping his face emotionless, he gazed at her through half-lidded eyes. He let none of his surprise at her sorry condition show in his face. Hiding his thoughts was second nature.

* * *

His physical beauty captivated Kagome's gaze. She was momentarily entranced.

She drank in the sight of him. Thick silver hair floated around him, outlining his physique. His golden eyes remained always detached from his surroundings. His chiseled face perfect, yet so cold it may as well have been sculpted out of stone. Her incoherent thoughts flitted through her mind so rapidly that she barely registered them.

_Majestic. Brave. Powerful. _

His missing left arm was the only flaw that marred his perfection. Her stomach clenched in guilt. Indirectly, his loss had been her fault and she had always regretted it.

"Woman, do you wish for death?"

The question, asked in such a cold and aloof manner, startled Kagome and she blushed when she realized she had been staring.

_He asks as though my death would be of no consequence at all._


	4. Chapter 4: Fear

His words echoed in her mind.

"_Woman, do you wish for death?" No, I would never! That is a coward's way out._

But her heart whispered to her and planted doubt.

_But what have I got to live for? I gave up everything for Inuyasha. Everything._

_I'm so confused._

Averting her eyes in embarrassment, she asked him in a quiet voice, "Isn't that why you are here?"

"Yes," he intoned in a flat, emotionless voice.

Then she heard the unmistakable sound of a sword being unsheathed.

Fear gripped her heart and froze her momentarily. She could not move. She could not resist. Her emotions waged a war in her head.

_Inuyasha was right. I'm not strong enough to fight._

_No!_

_I am no coward!_

_I will face my death with dignity, as befits a priestess. I will look him in the eye when he kills me. I will make everyone proud: Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Sota, Mama, and Gramps. They would have wanted me to be brave._

But when she looked up, the terrible daiyokai had vanished; making her wonder if she'd only imagined the whole encounter.


	5. Chapter 5: Vulnerable

"Fool," he cursed at himself, "allowing such a helpless human to sway you from your purpose!"

_I could not do it. I couldn't kill her._

Even as he swore to banish her from his mind, he could not help but wonder what or who had caused her such pain.

Shaking his head in a very canine manner, he decided to distract himself from thoughts of her with a hunt.

_Perhaps Rin would enjoy venison for dinner._

* * *

Kagome, slowly coming back to herself after the troubling appearance of the dog demon, looked around and tried to get her bearings. Believing herself to be only a few hours walk from the well, she decided to continue instead of making camp for the night.

After several hours of walking, Kagome was wishing she had thought this through a little more.

She now believed it to be around midnight. She had been stumbling around in complete darkness ever since the sun had set. She had no idea where she was, let alone where the well was.

_Kami! This was foolish of me. I've gone and gotten myself lost. _

Finally, weary in both body and soul, Kagome sank to the ground and let her emotions pour forth. She lay, vulnerable in the dark, as huge sobs wracked her entire body.

_I've lost what I formed my whole self around. I'm all alone. _


	6. Chapter 6: Stalked

After two hours of restless sleep Kagome's powers awoke her from depressing dreams. Her miko senses were alerting her to the danger she was in.

_A yokai is stalking me. Not overly powerful, but BIG. _

Without hesitating, she jumped up, grabbed her pack and ran.

Her legs pumping, she dodged the trees as best she could, stumbling and tripping over roots in the dark.

The sounds of snapping trees and growling spurred her to even greater speed.

Sprinting was taxing her strength, despite her physically fit body. She was gasping for breath. Cramps throbbed in her sides. Her heavy backpack hit her with each step.

_I can't keep this up for much longer. _

Branches tore at her hair and clothes. Her face stung with pain where she'd been hit.

The creature was gaining on her. The dense trees impeded the progress of its massive body, but it was starting to catch up to her.

A fire flickered in the distance.

_There! It's my only hope. If I can get to the light, I can turn and fight this demon. I just hope whoever's fire it is doesn't come to any harm._

* * *

Sesshomaru was seated against a tree, staring into the calming light of the fire and mulling over events in his past. The firelight reflected in his sliver hair and deepened the color of his markings, making him even more mythical in appearance.

His meditative posture made him look almost relaxed for once, until his ears caught the sound of oncoming footsteps and breaking branches.

Standing in one graceful movement, he quickly woke Jaken with a kick. "Take A-Un and Rin a safe distance from here."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. Anything, Lord Sesshomaru-GAH," Jaken's sleepy muttering were cut short as Sesshomaru gripped him by the throat.

"Go. Now." he commanded.

_Whatsoever is coming, it is of great bulk. _

Readying himself for the approaching creature, Sesshomaru raised Tokijin.


	7. Chapter 7: Dancing

As something burst through the trees and into their campsite, Sesshomaru swung Tokijin in an arc. He allowed one corner of his mouth to quirk. It would be dead before it was aware of his presence.

Then, faster than thought, his senses recognized Kagome and shifted the direction of his swing. Just as he did this, the priestess threw herself to the ground. The look of shock on her face told him she hadn't expected to be attacked.

_Hnn. What is going on? _

Chagrined he realized that the aura of the demon had taken up all of his attention and he had not sensed the presence of the miko.

Then the demon crashed onto the scene.

Hulking and covered in quills, the huge demon went straight for the woman. She quickly whipped out an arrow and prepared to fire.

_She was too slow. The demon will be upon her before she can let loose that arrow._

Sesshomaru leaped in front of her.

_I will be the one to take her life! No other. She is mine!_

Sesshomaru attacked, delivering a fatal wound on his first strike. He turned his back on the dying yokai and with purposeful strides moved to confront her, sword still raised in an offensive position.

_The woman…is….smiling. She has just barely escaped death twice already this night. What can amuse her so when my sword is poised to take her life?_

* * *

_He looks like he is dancing. _

Kagome almost allowed a giggle to slip out, but she held it in as Sesshomaru turned to her. Realization of whom she was dealing with hit her.

_Uh-oh. Please don't be a repeat of earlier. _

_Eww his sword is all bloody. Wait, why is his sword pointed at me?_

She saw a movement behind him.

The porcupine yokai wasn't dead yet.

"Watch out!" shouted Kagome.


	8. Chapter 8: Vulnerable

The woman's gentle touch on his back was soothing, but Sesshomaru would not allow himself to relax in her presence. The pleasure of it was in itself an offense. He breathed in her scent, still soaked in sorrow.

She was treating him as she would a child. Caring for his wounds like they would still be there by daybreak.

_Humph. Acting as though she cares. Who is she fooling? Certainly not me._

He had wanted to refuse her offer of help, but after several minutes of humiliating struggle he had realized he wouldn't be able to reach the quills without dislocating his shoulder in the process.

So now he was forced to undergo this ridiculous ordeal. He had to strip off his clothing and subjugate himself by lying down before her, just to get out the quills.

He was getting angrier the longer it took her. "Woman, hurry up!" he snarled at her.

"Oh, sorry," she apologized, "I didn't realize you were in much pain. This is the last one."

With a ferocious growl, Sesshomaru jumped up. Towering over the girl, he glared at her.

"This Sesshomaru would never be caused pain by such a lesser creature. This Sesshomaru only wanted to escape the proximity of your unpleasant presence. For that matter, why are you here? Are you so weak that you led the creature to me hoping I would kill it for you?"

He was surprised by the anger in her voice and face.

"No!" she exclaimed, "I would never think to do such a cowardly thing! I was simply heading towards the light so I could see to fight it."


	9. Chapter 9: Misconstrued

"Lies do not become you. They never have. You came here seeking my protection…again."

The disdain and condemnation in his voice hurt her. Distracted by her feelings, she did not notice his strange use of the word again.

_What have I ever done to make him think so ill of me? Why does he call me a liar?_

_Is it because of his arm? And the loss of tetsusaiga? Does he blame me?_

Her mood quickly shifted to anger.

_He has some nerve speaking to me like that! Like he left me any other choice!_

"Listen up! What happened between us was all your fault! You brought it upon yourself. All I did, I did for the people I love." Kagome shouted.

* * *

_Love. Love. LOVE._

The word echoed throughout his mind. Penetrating his icy exterior. The pain took him by surprise; it had been so long since he had allowed himself to be emotionally affected.

_She loves Inuyasha. She loves that weak, worthless hanyou. She has just declared it._

_What is he compared to me?_

_How could she love him?_

* * *

Hello Readers!

If you have comments I would love to hear them, but please do not ask me to make the chapters longer. This is the way I have chosen to write this story. They may just get longer as I go, but it's not likely.

Sincerely,

ME!


	10. Chapter 10: Anger

He sensed her anger depart as quickly as it had come, never questioning why he was so attentive to her moods.

Her shoulders were slumped and she looked exhausted. Not like a beautiful priestess, but a young woman who had lost hope.

Sesshomaru felt ashamed that he had contributed to this change in her usually sunny attitude.

_What had she said to me? That it was all my fault. Maybe I did something wrong?_

_No! I will not let her twist my mind again. The sooner I rid myself of her, the better._

But he couldn't turn her away now.

"Woman, you may rest here. I will return shortly."

* * *

Just like that, he was gone.

_He has a habit of disappearing. _

_I should probably go. This is a very…um…I don't know, volatile situation I guess. He's even angrier than Inuyasha when I met him. I'll just sit down for a moment and collect my thoughts._

_Inuyasha's anger was caused by betrayed love. I wonder what causes Sesshomaru's._

Before she could contemplate much, she had drifted off into a deep sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: Innocence?

Sesshomaru returned from fetching Rin and Jaken to find the miko peacefully sleeping. In her sleep, she looked as innocent as he had once thought her to be.

Rin gasped. "Sesshomaru-sama, she's beautiful! You did not mention that." Rin whispered.

Then she added, "But she is so sad."

Jaken grumbled about still not understanding why he must endure the presence of yet another human.

Just then, the sun began its ascent into the sky, bathing the campsite in rosy gold light.

Kissed by the sun, Kagome looked celestial. She glowed with purity and beauty.

"Ooooooh", said Rin, "Can we keep the pretty lady, pleaseeee?"

When she received no response, Rin turned and saw Sesshomaru-sama lost in contemplation of the woman.

Just then, Kagome turned in her sleep and whispered one word, "Inu…yasha."

The softened expression on his face was immediately replaced with a stony indifference.

_Even in her sleep, she pines for that filthy creature. Perhaps she is accustomed to having him close at night._

Just the thought made him furious. Images of the two of them together flashed through his mind.

He growled as his yokai began to rise. His eyes were tinged with red. His markings turned deep purple.

Kagome, of course, chose that moment to awaken.


	12. Chapter 12: Control

Sleepily, she stretched her arms up, and then rubbed at her eyes. As the world slowly came into focus, her mouth formed a perfect little O of surprise.

Before her Sesshomaru was in a rage, clearly not in control of himself, and next to him was Rin!

His body was growing, jaw lengthening, and fur growing.

As she saw him yield to his demonic rage and transform into his true form, Kagome acted without thinking. She jumped in front of Rin, shielding the child with her body from the battering waves of power inundating from Sesshomaru.

His ferocious snarl caused Kagome to turn to him. His crouched position, poised to attack, confused her. She looked behind her, checking for whatever threat he must have sensed.

She sensed nothing.

_What is going on? It is so unlike Sesshomaru to lose control._

_Oh! He means to attack us!_

Realization came in the nick of time.

As Sesshomaru leaped, Kagome turned and desperately ran, leading him away from Rin.

"Jaken," she yelled, "guard Rin!"

Despite his consternation at being ordered about by a human, he obeyed, fearing for Rin's life.


	13. Chapter 13: Instinct

Kagome dashed into the trees, hoping they would slow Sesshomaru down, but in his fury, he just plowed right through them.

_What happened to make him lose control?_

_More importantly, WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

_I don't stand a chance against him in a fight._

Quickly weighing her options, Kagome whirled around to face the oncoming daiyokai.

"Sesshomaru! Calm down! You need to get a hold of yourself."

_He can't even hear me he's so far immersed in his yokai._

_What to do? How can I get through to him in his dog form?_

_Dog…. Oh! I hope this works._

* * *

Then she did something completely unexpected.

She dropped to the ground and lay on her back. Acknowledging him as alpha and therefore earning his protection.

Sesshomaru abruptly stopped. He whined in confusion. The dog in him was telling him that she was off limits, but his hatred urged him onward. He was caught between emotions and instincts.

Instincts won.

Gradually, he calmed down and returned to his human form.

Kagome finally allowed herself to breathe.

Sesshomaru's mind was in turmoil. He had lost control! He hadn't done that in fifty years.

Filled with remorse and shame, he couldn't look at her.

He had almost destroyed Rin, would have, if it weren't for her.

_I am indebted to her. I do not wish to owe her anything!_

Ka-go-me. How strange it was that her name still stirred unwanted emotions.

_I have got to get rid of this woman. She takes away my control. _

"Hey! Aren't you at least going to help me up?"

Her irritation was palpable. He finally looked at her and the consequences of her actions sank in.

_Pack. She had acknowledged him as her alpha and become a pack mate. _


	14. Chapter 14: Duty

Kagome rolled on to her stomach and picked herself up.

Looking down at herself, she cringed in disgust.

_Ick. I am covered in sweat and dirt. And something else….is that dog slobber?!_

_Well, at least I'm alive. I'm so glad I remembered that lesson about wolves in biology. _

Kagome tentatively reentered the camp.

"Sesshomaru, what did I do to anger you?" she asked, "I'm sorry I fell asleep, but you did tell me I could stay here."

His eyes frightened her. They were brimming over with emotion. Hate, resentment, and scorn, directed right at her.

Then it was gone and he was as impassive as ever.

Sesshomaru spoke, "Human, you have manipulated me for the last time. Tell me what it is you want from me, and once you have it, never again demean me with your presence."

_How mortifying! My very presence demeans him! How dare he!_

Irate and a bit humiliated, Kagome demanded, "What do you mean, Sesshomaru-sama? I asked nothing of you and I have not manipulated you that I know of."

"Enough of your games. My patience is at an end. You saved Rin and now I am in your debt. How can I fulfill this obligation and be rid of you?"

"That's not why I saved Rin!" Kagome exclaimed.

Then she paused as a thought came to her. "However, I could use some help getting back to the Sacred Tree in Inuyasha's Forest."


	15. Chapter 15: Departure

_So that was her plan all along. What does she need with this Sacred Tree? Is she meeting up with Inuyasha there? Wait, why is she not with Inuyasha now?_

_Why hadn't that thought occurred to me earlier? What is she doing all alone?_

"Let us delay no longer then. Re-acquaint yourself with A-Un and then we will depart."

The excitement in her voice surprised him, "We get to fly? I haven't ever flown before! Inuyasha jumps but that's not really the same thing."

At his name, her voice became small and sad.

_Has the hanyou caused her pain?_

His yokai surged up at the thought of her in pain because of another male.

_How dare he! He shall be punished! _

He quickly conquered the urge, knowing she would never want Inuyasha harmed.

Sesshomaru watched as the woman (he still refused to think of her name) fawned over A-Un. Spoiling the creature with caresses and compliments.

"Who's a pretty dragon? Oh yes you areeee."

_Drivel and nonsense. Yet I remember how easily she befriends._

They were soon fast friends. The dragon remembered her scent, if not her face. As she hugged the dragon, one arm around each head, Sesshomaru resolutely refused to recognize his jealousy. He chalked his annoyance up to her delaying their departure.

Jaken soon had their camp packed up. Kagome grabbed her backpack and she, Rin, and Jaken all squeezed onto A-Un's back.


	16. Chapter 16: Melancholy

Rin and Jaken, being used to this mode of travel, quickly fell into old habits. Rin sang to herself of the heroic deeds of the great Lord Sesshomaru and Jaken whined about his proximity to inferior humans.

Kagome, feeling rather left out, retreated into her mind, but she found no solace there. Her exhaustion and stress had prevented her from dwelling on her situation, but now her idle mind became dark with despair.

_I've lost Inuyasha, my friends, and even little Shippo. I gave up so much because I thought this was my destiny, my purpose in life._

_There is nothing left for me here, yet there is nothing left for me at home either. With my grades, there's no way I'll advance._

_How can I face my family as a failure after all of our sacrifices?_

_They'll be so disappointed._

Kagome's small companion sensed her melancholy mood and looked at her knowingly.

"Kagome-sama, would you help me with a new song?" she asked.

"Oh, Rin, you may call me just plain Kagome, and I'd love to help. What's the song about?"


	17. Chapter 17: Wee

Sesshomaru, absorbed in thought, almost smiled when he heard Rin and the woman singing.

"Jaken was a wee little man

A wee little man was he

He was green like a tree

As pesky as a bee

With bulbous eyes to see

Threatened, he would flee"

And on it went.

The miko had a pure, sweet voice, which harmonized well with Rin's childish tones.

_Everything about her claims purity and innocence, yet how can that be in one as dishonest as she._

_She consumes my thoughts. Her unusual speech. Her odd and indecent garb. _

_I can make neither heads nor tails of her. I wasn't able to then and I still can't now._

So the group flew on, two of them wrapped up in depressing thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18: Drool

As the sun sank in the sky, Sesshomaru signaled to A-Un that it was time to land.

He had chosen a secluded spot by a nice hot spring. He remembered how she had loved them. Not that it had any bearing on his decision to camp there.

They landed and Sesshomaru was preparing to go gather food when Kagome piped up and shared that she was carrying special food from her homeland.

She then proceeded to remove several strangely wrapped packages from her ugly, yellow backpack.

_That bag is an atrocity._

The smell of the cooking food was immensely enticing, but Sesshomaru refused to yield to his curiosity.

Sesshomaru settled himself against a tree, looking very much like a certain hanyou. While Jaken and Rin eagerly gobbled the food they were given, he pretended disinterest.

He soon heard soft, timid footsteps approaching him.

_What does she want?_

He decided to ignore her.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Are you hungry?"

With that she turned and walked away, leaving a bowl of the food next to him.

Her respectful tone and solicitous attitude puzzled him.

_This woman is so unpredictable. What does she hope to gain by pretending friendliness?_

The smell of the food next to him was divine. His salivary glands were in overdrive.

_Am I actually drooling?_

He glanced around to make sure no one was watching and then picked up the bowl and slowly ate it.

Compared to the fare they usually ate-Rin was not the best of cooks at her young age-this was mouthwateringly good.


	19. Chapter 19: Bathing

When Sesshomaru finished his food he rose and gracefully ambled over to Kagome.

"Woman, there is a hot spring nearby if you desire a bath."

Then added, "I would recommend it. Your stench is unbearable."

Kagome leaped up. "Oh, I'd positively adore a bath!"

Impulsively, she grabbed his hand and beamed at him. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."

_A bath! How wonderful! Ohhhh, I can't wait. _

_Why is Sesshomaru staring at me so oddly?_

_Oh my gosh! I'm still holding his hand! His big…CLAWED hand._

Blushing furiously, Kagome dropped his hand like it was on fire. She stammered out something and then turned and rushed off in the direction of the hot spring.

She turned briefly and invited Rin to go with her, but was declined.

_What was I thinking grabbing his hand like that?_

_He probably thought it was the most disgusting thing that has ever happened to him. I'm lucky he didn't kill me on the spot._

_I guess I have bigger problems to worry about though._

She undressed quickly and slid into the water, emitting squeals of happiness.

_Ok. Time to focus and come up with a plan of action._

…_.ahhhhh feels so nice_

_Focus!_

_Soooo warm…._


	20. Chapter 20: Focus!

A few minutes after Kagome disappeared, Rin bounced up to Sesshomaru, who was looking at his hand as if it had sprouted extra fingers.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Rin likes the pretty priestess. She plays games and sings songs."

Then she lowered her voice conspiratorially,"But Kagome is very sad. Rin knows. Kagome feels like she doesn't belong anywhere. She is lonely. I felt like that before too, but then you came. Rin wants Kagome to be happy. Could you make Kagome happy too?"

Rin walked away before he could answer her.

_What does she mean by lonely? She is only upset because she is separated from Inuyasha… Right?_

_It matters not._

_Focus on what needs to be done!_

_I must return her to Inuyasha safely. Then I will avoid her at all costs. She must never know that she has become pack. She would exploit the weakness. _

_I would be the most powerful demon in centuries, controlled by a mere human._

_I did not expect to feel so when she touched my hand. It must be because of the pack connection. That is the only reason! I feel nothing but hatred and mistrust for her! I __must not__ allow myself to be taken in by her again._

_I wonder why she is lonely though. She has love and friendship. What could have caused her to become so unhappy?_

_Not that I care._

_Don't you dare to think of her bathing! Ignore her scent!_

_Ugh. Thank Kami we will arrive at Inuyasha's Forest tomorrow. _


	21. Story Update

Hello Everyone!

I can't believe I already have 20 chapters up! I feel like I started this story yesterday.

I have exams all this week and next and then I'll be on Christmas break, so I doubt I'll be writing much.

Just some quick info about the story. I am posting this story as I write it, so if you catch a mistake please let me know.

This story is going to involve time travel, so there are lots of opportunities to mess up.

Also, if you feel like I am diverging too much from the original character, I would like feedback on that. I'm trying to stay as true as possible to the personality of the characters.

If you have any comments or criticism feel free to review and post them. This is my first time writing a story, so it is very exciting and new to me!

Thank you all!


	22. Chapter 22: Faith

An hour later, Sesshomaru was annoyed that the woman had not yet returned.

_Should I go get her?_

_Is this an excuse to get near her while she bathes?_

_Nonsense. I am simply fetching her._

He stood and strode off towards the hot spring.

He slowed as he approached, expecting to be berated by a very angry priestess.

Instead, it was strangely quiet.

He peered over the rocks into the pool, and saw her sleeping in the shallow water.

The water did nothing to conceal her lush body, and Sesshomaru could not stop himself from gazing upon her.

It had been so long since he'd sated his animal appetites. He felt his desire stir.

He had forced himself to ignore his attraction, but their new bond only increased it.

_I'd forgotten what an effect she has on me._

_I should not look; it is not the act of a gentleman. _

_But she is no innocent maiden. _

And just like that he was suddenly drowning in heartache and rage.

In his mind, he saw his brother touching his woman, pawing at her. Her moans and his grunts filled his ears.

_I have kept faith for 50 long years to a woman who loves another, who gave herself to another. To my own brother. _

He did the only thing his instinct knew to relieve his pain. He let loose an anguished howl that would've broken the heart of anyone listening.


	23. Chapter 23: Hentai

A loud noise woke Kagome and left her feeling unbearably sad, although she did not know why.

She quickly forgot her sadness when she saw Sesshomaru standing over her.

"SESSHOMARU! WHAT IN KAMI ARE YOU DOING?"

She stood up, and realized her error too late. She was now completely naked and Sesshomaru was looking at her with an awful glint in his eyes. She had never felt more vulnerable, or angry. She covered herself as best she could with her hands.

"You…you…you HENTAI! HOW DARE YOU? YOU ARE DISGUSTING. SNEAKING UP ON A BATHING WOMAN. Haven't you ever heard of gentlemanly conduct?!"

_How embarrassing! I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again._

* * *

Sesshomaru, weighing his options, took the offensive.

_I will not admit to wrongdoing_.

"Do not pretend false modesty. Nor is it your right to question my behavior. Insolent wench, think on your own behavior. You could have drowned in your sleep, little fool. This Sesshomaru was only checking to make sure no harm had befallen you."

With that, he swept off towards camp. Trying, in vain, to erase the image of her moon-kissed body from his mind.


	24. Chapter 24: Pride

Sesshomaru could tell the woman was not asleep, her uneven breathing told him that. Fury and shame pervaded her scent.

He sat with his back towards her, unwilling to even glance at her.

_Is she so repulsed by me? Inuyasha may look upon her, but if I do it is a disgusting act._

_Others have begged me for the same favor. Desired me to bestow honor on them by choosing them._

Jaken began to emit blubbery, wet snores.

Sesshomaru did not know how long he sat there contemplating his predicament with the woman.

_I was not expecting our bond to affect me in this way. I couldn't even control myself enough to look away from her._

He heard the girl arise. She no longer smelled of anger.

_I will not look. I will not look. I will not look._

_She's probably just going to relieve herself._

The footsteps were coming closer.

_Her tread is so light and delicate. I suppose she is trying not to wake Rin._

Then he heard a crashing sound. "Owwwww!"

The clumsy woman had fallen.

_I still will not look._

_She isn't hurt, she only stumbled. I will not show concern._

He felt warm fingers brush his shoulder and stayed there.

He remained as still as rock.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you awake?" she whispered.

He neither moved nor replied.

She knew he was not sleeping. A little hurt by his refusal to acknowledge her, she dropped her arm back to her side.

"I only wanted to apologize for my treatment of you earlier. I realize now that you had only honorable intentions. You have always been proper in your behavior….if not friendly."

_Honorable intentions? Not in the least._

"I…I understand that you are probably still angry. I am truly sorry. Goodnight, my lord."

With those words Sesshomaru's yokai soared, his body was surging with electricity and power, shoulder still tingling from where she had touched him.

He was throbbing with feelings and instincts. Pride. Desire. Satisfaction. Joy.

_My lord. _So she had called him_._

_Yes. _His instincts whispered to him.

_This is right. This is how it should be._

_She is mine. She belongs to me. It has always been thus. Inuyasha will not stop me from taking what is mine._


	25. Chapter 25: Cherish

Sesshomaru watched the woman sleep.

_The woman…Kagome…would never want me to hurt Inuyasha. Kagome loves him. I can't just take her; I must win her from him. I must prove I am the best choice. _

_But how?_

_Tomorrow she is returning to him. _

_I must let her go, but I will watch her closely. I must find ways to show her that I alone can protect, cherish, and value her. I must show her that I am changed. _

_Soon it will be me she calls out for in her sleep. _

_Inuyasha is only half the man I am. If he can win her love, I surely can too._

Fears and doubts invaded his heart.

_She will hurt you again. Put you back under her spell. Capture your heart and then crush it. _

_NO. No no no. Kagome is a woman like all others when it comes to choosing a mate._

_And I know she hasn't. If she were mated, Inuyasha's scent would be intermingled with hers, so they haven't undergone the ceremonial mating. But perhaps that is only because Inuyasha does not know of it._

_Maybe they underwent the human ritual instead._

_It matters not! The Inu bond is sealed with power and instinct, no human bond could interfere._

_She is my pack. And my first duty towards her will be to find out what has saddened her._


End file.
